Riddles And Time Traveling
by PuppyCutie13
Summary: As The Sixth Doctor, Was Traveling In His TARDIS. Somehow, He Got Himself In Gotham City. Shortly After Landing, He Got Himself Thrown Into Arkham Asylum. Being Forced To Share His Room With The Famous Riddler. However, How Will Everyone Else, The Nurses And Doctors, React To Finding Out He Has Two Hearts? Can The Doctor Escape? Will Be Befriend The Riddler And Other Criminals?
1. Landing And Meeting

_**Me And A Friend Had An Idea Of The Sixth Doctor Meeting The Riddler. So This Happened**_

For the first time in forever, Edward was nodding off in Arkham. The heinous asylum that has become the base of his nightmares. He looked dirty and disgusting, there wasn't proper hygeine after all, and covered in injuries. Cuts, bruises, marks created by those whom were here to 'help' him. His glasses, which were on his face, were in horrid condition. One lense was smashed, the right one, preventing him from seeing out of that eye. His other lense was cracked mildly. The frames were bent too. They were bent to a horrid proportion. It would cause troubles to keep them on it seems. Everytime the man would begin to fall to one side, he let out a gasp and sit straight up in fear. Where he'd rub his eyes and begin to doze again. Occasionally the screams of his best friend, Jonathan Crane(Scarecrow), waking up from a nightmare would cause him to stir and go to the wall and say soothing things threw the concrete. In which the brunete would always listen, and the ginger always knew he did. The laughter of Joker would also wake him up in fear, causing him to tremble on his bed until he silenced and he could doze again. The sobs of Jervis Tetch(Mad Hatter), who was in the cell other cell, would also cause him to go to the wall and speak threw to calm him. And like the brunette, the blonde would always listen to what he said. This particular night, however, he managed to doze for a solid hour until the door to the cell flung open.

Being brought back to his senses and feeling as though he was about to be beaten by the guards again for 'mouthing off', naturally he'd nestle himself into the small corner. A domestic action actually. But he calmed at what they said. Brisk voices of the males he couldn't make out because the sudden light in the dark cell made him squint and whine silently. "Here, we brought you a friend, freak!" A screech was emitted as the character was thrown in with force, hit the ground, and then the cell door was shut. Locking the two in darkness. There was silence for a while, until Edward thought they were gone, before he began speaking. "...Welcome to Arkham Asylum... I'm guessing you haven't been here before right...?"

The Doctor had landed his TARDIS again. However, not exactly in the best place that he could have landed. When he had landed, it took him longer to exit. This was because he couldn't fine his coat. When he had finally found it. The TARDIS had been surrounded but what he assumed to be police. They were pointing guns at him, and his hands went into the air. "Who are you?! What's in there!" he heard someone yell at him. Moving one step forward, and hearing the shouts telling him to stay back, he did as he was told. "I'm The Doctor." he said slowly, and simply. "As for the box, this is my TARDIS. It travels around the Universe." he said. The Doctor could here there mumbling, and words of calling him crazy. Annoyed, he crossed his arms. " Excuse you! I am not crazy, thank you very much. I am telling the truth!" he said. They glared at him, and told him to put his hands back up. Annoyed, he did so.

After quiet sometime of trying to to convince them. They thought that he was completely insane. And they continued to insult his coat! Obviously they had never heard of fashion. They grabbed him, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown into a room with someone called "Freak"? Naturally The Doctor had a feeling that wasn't the name of the other. After being thrown, and wincing as he hit the ground. He slowly sat up, "What now?" he asked, putting his hand on his head with an annoyed sigh. "I have no idea what you just called this place. But I shouldn't even be here." he grumbled.

Hearing the words of the other, he shook his head. "None of us really are suppose to be here... Well, with the exception of Harvey Dent, Harley Quinn, and Joker." Edward replied with a sigh as he tried to stand, it obviously proved difficult as he had to lean against the wall and he let out a hiss of pain. His pan leg was covered in crimson and his shoes were stained, his ankle was also swelling. Seems he sprained in and was injuried over it. Looked like it was snagged on barbed wire. "This is Arkham Asylum, the place for the insane, usually criminals who plead to be that way or get incarcerated by the vigilante named Batman." He chuckled. "Welcome to Gotham City, USA... The Second most dangerous city in the World, and the home to the most insane and criminal of people..." He explained, using the table to help him stay upright and keep off his one leg, he used his free hand to help the other up. Like his leg, it was coated in blood, however, unlike the lower limb, it had no swelling.

"I'm Edward Nygma. I also go by the name Enigma, but most know me by the criminal alias The Riddler. But I figured you probably knew that, or at least knew that if you lived here for at least half a week." The ginger explained nodding to the shorter male. "Little heads up about this place though... Since you are new... Try not to mouth off to the guards... Actually... Don't speak to them at all... That's how you get in such bad condition as me... Don't protest against the nurses they may drive you deeper into your 'insanity'... And don't trust the Doctors... They'll kill you if you do... Also, when you get the first offer of escape, take it, without the slightest bit of hesitation, understood? If you are here for more than a month, you may actually go insane."

The words of the other confused him. When he noticed how much blood there was he looked somewhere else. "No. I'm NOT supposed to be here. I have never heard of Gotham. I was TRYING to get to a different year. Different planet actually. Why is it that I almost always land on earth?" the last part was more to himself. The only thing about him was his multi-colored coat, short, curly blonde hair. A few bandages on him, he sighed. "This is ridiculous. I'm always getting myself into the most dangerous of places. Oh, and of course I become surrounded by IDIOT." he said, starting to pace only a little. He had become very angry at the situation they got into. As the other spoke more of the place, he turned to him

"Oh...I get stuck with all the criminals?! I didn't even DO anything! I just landed here and they didn't understand me. The imbeciles." he growled a little. "The Riddler? Never heard of you. Or Batman was it? Sounds familiar..." he paused, thinking. "Well...I really don't think I'm going to like this place. I'm not insane! There idiotic minds can't handle ANYTHING about the universe and time travel apparently!" he huffed, crossing his arms. He went from being in a good mood, to one of annoyance. Of course, it wasn't the others fault he got in here. Though, he WAS stuck with a criminal of all people...After thinking it over, he leaned on a wall. "I'm The Doctor. Just, The Doctor. Or, Doctor. Noting else. That is my name." he said, hiding his real name like he always did. "Oh, believe I will. I'd rather not stay here any longer than I have to."

As the other ranted, he let out a sigh and roll of his eyes as he settled himself back on the bed, gingerly lifting his feet off the ground. "Funny thing about that... I'm the only intellegent person so far you've probably met on the entirety of your time here... So don't say you are surrounded by idiots, imbecils, and arrogant minds, because keep in mind I'm not one of them!" He snapped in annoyance. He hated getting mixed in with the crowd of fools that he had to dwell within. "I have a staggering IQ of 238, don't mix me up with those who can't define a lie from truth, who don't know the difference between a riddle, a question, and an enigma." He added frowning at the other before letting out a sigh, according to Jervis, he needed to learn not to flip out on people, to keep his calm when addressing knew people that weren't even from this city.

"Nobody likes this place! Have you ever read the articles about Asylums in the 1800s? This place is two times worse than all those Asylums combined! Just with electricity and one nurse and doctor that actually care." He explained with a sigh. "After all... Most of the people here end up in death's row just from the food here... Another thing, never eat too much of it and never eat too fast. Dammit they don't give you much to begin with, but I suggest only eating half of eat, even if you are starving half to death, same with the water." Hearing about the Universe and Time Travel he raised a brow. Truthfully, he had heard that it was accomplished, but not by a fellow like him.

"Did you just say you travel across Space and Time? I wouldn't expect humans to ever get that far within their time of existance. May I inquire how exactly you managed to do it? It seems as though you actually aren't what I take you to be..." He let out another sigh as he closed his eyes and tried to continue dozing off. He was exhausted but fear kept him awake. Oh how he wished to be next to Jervis or Jonathan, they always knew how to help him on his sleepless nights even in Arkham. "Nice to meet you Doctor... Although I don't think you are nearly as pleased to meet me are you...?"

His eyes widened for a moment, "I've known a human to have an IQ that high before. Quiet surprising actually." he said, the nodded. "Yes, Sorry about that. I don't exactly like getting captured once I land. It's very rude, and ignorant of human. They really don't understand very much." he sighed. The Riddler intrigued The Doctors curiosity greatly. One, someone with such a high IQ. That fact that he could tell the difference between many things unlike most humans. That was something he hadn't expected at all. Of course, this was probably because most of his companions weren't as intelligent as he was. When he was asked about the the Asylums, he shook his head.

"No, actually. No I have not. I never really did much when going into that time period. Nothing interesting in the places I landed in. I always left almost right after I landed. Though, one time I didn't. Had to help with come cases. For some reason they trusted me with my high amount of intelligence." he said, looking at the ground and not paying very much attention the the others movement. Hearing about this place, he shivered. He knew almost instantly that he wasn't going to like this place one bit. By the way the other talked about the food. He already knew he probably wasn't going to do much eating in this place anyways. "Yes. Understood." he said, slowly sitting down.

When he asked about time travel, his face lifted up, only a little. At the mention of humans doing it, however, he scoffed. "Humans haven't been able to perfect it. And from what I understand from there future they never will be able to." he looked at the other, talking a little quieter when he noticed it look like he was trying to go back to sleep. "I'm a Time Lord. From the planet Gallifrey. I am not human at all. Much more intelligent than humans. However, yours seems as if it may be close to that of a Time Lord. As for how I go travelling. I do it in my TARDIS. It stand for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S." he said simply, before answering the last question. "I suppose it is nice to meet you. Though, you are correct. I am not particular pleased. As I've never really interacted with a criminal and had anything nice or good happen. So being stuck with one is not exactly going to make me a happy camper. As a saying you humans use."

"Since when were humans ever polite...?" he asked somewhat groggily. "Homo Sapiens aren't exactly the most peaceful of species... They believe that the Earth is perfection... I feel as though I'm the only one that sees the over one billion flaws here..." The male said with a sigh, somehow managing to speak while dozing. The most interesting thing about the Riddler and his IQ is that he wasn't exactly able to attend school for long. And his IQ was all because of a disorder preventing him from being anything less than as intellegent as he was. At this point in time, actually, he has the highest IQ of anyone alive.

"Well... Those asylums were Hell on Earth... People called the Doctors the living embodiement of Satin... The Nurses were called the demons that were so heinous they were casted out of Hell... The patience were either called 'as sane as they get' or 'as mad as a hatter just without the charm'... Imagine that... Twice the horror of the thousands that were placed around the states at that time..." Edward told him with a yawn, swaying slightly as he spoke. Was he really, possibly falling asleep? Nope! It was here, when he was seemingly asleep, that this loud as anything laughter echoed threw the air, causing the male to sit up straight, tense, wide eyed. Falling completely silent until the madness of the laughter subsided. "Damn it Joker! One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack!" He shouted to the cell above them in which a female replied: "Sorry Eddie, Mista J is just getting excited!" Ah Harley, bubbly Harley, the only person able to even be happy in the asylum. Not to mention the only person besides him and Jervis to get on a good side with Jonathan, and the only person whom is so pleasent that she is on every criminals good side. She is one of those people you can't hate even if you are the foulest of the foul.

"I'm sorry about my dozing... I haven't been able to get actual sleep in two weeks... I've only been able to doze because- well you can see why right? Not exactly a place to fall asleep in." He said with a sigh, keeping his blue eyes open and focused on the other. "I'm glad you are listening to my advice... You're really the only person who I think may actually survive that was bunked with me besides those that have had past experiences here..." He said with a shake of his head. "Shame... But then again, imputant fools always die here..." With the fact the other lowered his voice when he realized that he was dozing, it did please him, at least he has some way to show consideration to those whom he doesn't know. "I see... Well then Doctor, I should figure out a way to get you out of here... They may figure out you aren't human, but a Time Lord, and try something that will get themselves killed... Not by you persay, but by the equipment they'll use on you." Edward said with a sigh trying to doze again, this time with little success. "I can understand that... But I'm not like the other criminals... For one thing... I use my brain over brawn... Meaning I am more or less harmless without my henchmen and technology... Another thing... People who are smart, such as yourself, tend to- how should I put it- not make me want to crush their skulls with robotic spiders... Then there is the fact that I, myself, am trying to ditch the entire criminal stuff however... it's like a drug... Especially with disorders... it's so difficult to leave behind..."

"Ah yes. The Homo Sapien, Sapien. You are actually a sub species to the Homo Spaien. This is because you are more advance than the original Homo Sapien. I do believe I like them better than there sub species." he said with a sigh. It was a true, though. Even though he liked the human race, original and there sub species. He really did prefer the original over the other. They not only weren't as smart. They were easier to deal with. "Yes, the Earth more flaws than any planet I've ever seen. That's saying something because of how many are on Gallifrey." he said, leaning his head back and looking up.

He was silent. Listening to the other inform him about the Asylums in the earlier years. He couldn't help feel sorry for everyone who had to be there. Living in what sounded to be the most terrible place on Earth. Maybe even the Galaxy. After all, he had heard, and seen, worse, throughout the whole of the Universe. Though, within the Milky Way Galaxy, he couldn't exactly remember at the moment if he had heard anything more horrifying. Just thinking about it scared the life out of The Doctor. In the silence, when the laughter was heard. He jumped, letting out a light gasps as he hand went to were his hearts were. As the Riddler spoke, and some girl replied. He glared up above them. The strongest urge to yell at them. Of course, being in this place, he tried his past not to get himself in any trouble with anyone. His eyes continued to stay at the roof, glaring, before the landed back on Edward. He seemed to know the persons above them, one was, he believe from what the other said, "Joker". He had remembered hearing him say something about him earlier.

"Yes. You're fine. One one can't really get sleep it's fine. I really don't sleep." he said, going back to staring at the ceiling. "You seem like a very intelligent man, Mister Riddler." he said slowly. "In my years of living I have learned a few things. One, and foremost, always listen to the most intelligent one of the group. They'll understand, possibly, more than anyone else on what I'd have to say.." He raised an eyebrow at the other ones words. Going back to looking at him, he just listened for a moment. "Oh. They'll probably find out instantly. I have two hearts. If they do ANYTHING with my chest they will know almost instantly. It's not hard to mistake it." he said, becoming a little worried for his well being now. "Well, never heard of that before. Robotic Spiders? Either Homo Sapien, Sapiens are more advanced than I thought. Or you are more intelligent than them, and are able to create such things." he pondered. At the last couple of sentences from the other, he nodded. "Oh, believe me. I know. It's very hard for me already. And I can't get rid of it. Yes, I do understand what you mean. It's very difficult." he mumbled.


	2. Learning A Little More

_**I Know It's Not As Long A Chapter One. HOWEVER, I Thought You'd Enjoy A Little Bit More Of The Conversation. Of Course, More Of This, And The Adventures Of Them All Will Be Continued Soon Enough!**_

"Really? You actually like the main species more?" He asked with a shrug. "I'm more impartial to it... In all honesty, I never liked the main or sub species of Human. All of our race, history, evolutionary chain, especially since we evolved from a common ancestor of the most foolish of apes, has been despised by me. Sort of redundant since I don't particularly hate myself... But then again... I lack the quality I hate about most humans and fear I may share with them... Stupidity... I wil ladmit I fail to know everything, but I don't want to be so unknowing that I can't see the most basic of things..." No doubt about it, this was one of his worst fears, and one of his most despised. "I honestly can't believe a species so complex as humans, even though they are probably rather basic compared to the other intellegent life forms that inhabit this universe, such as you Time Lords, can be so... Horrid... Insane... Broken... And blind..."

"I apologize for that... That laughter was the Joker... The most nutties nut of us all... He's the true psychopath and sociopath out of us all. He once demolished the entire North part of the city, and wiped out handfuls of lives, without remorse! Now I could take out one or two, I could live with that, but that many... Geez... And the woman you heard, that was Harley Quinn. Rather nice young lady, can't believe she fell in love with that clown though. She's the only villain who gets along with EVERYONE who is a criminal in this city. Literally. She can also be a psychopath, but for the most part, she's pretty sweet." He explained to the Doctor with a sigh, rather upset that such a thing was what was to be heard every half hour...

"Usually I'm paired up with my best friend here... Jonathan... He's always able to find out someway to get me to sleep... And if I'm not with him, I tend to be bunked with another good friend, Jervis... Whose also able to do that... It's because I know both of them and am the only one that cares enough to take the knife that they will use to cut and kill themselves... I'm not the kind of person that let's their friends play Russion Roulette if you know what I mean?" Edward said, he just cared too much about the only people that cared for him, and he wasn't going to risk loosing the only 'family' he had. Not while he's still breathing... Which may not be long actually. "Oh... Thank you Doctor. Although, don't call me Mister Riddler. I prefer, when in costume, to be called Riddler, and in conditions like this, as a normal man, to be Edward. No need for formalities. After all, we aren't exactly strangers anymore." Actually, now that he thought about it, it was rather interesting how the other decided to trust him so fast, not the Edward was complaining, he just couldn't help but notice! "Two hearts?" He repeated, seemingly in awe. "Now why would you need two hearts. That usually means your body is made for extreme physical activity. Making it so that oxygen reaches every part of your body faster." He said, obviously amazed by this fact. "That means I really have to figure out how to get you out of here... I don't plan on loosing a person whom is able to actually be intellegent, nevertheless, will be killed even though he's rather harmless." He always had this sympathy for characters that were different but yet posed no threat. Probably because of Jervis, the little bunny, seemingly mad, mostly harmless. "I am more intelligent than them... No... I created those all on my own... None of them would be able to accomplish such feats within their life times and their grandchildrens life times... We aren't any more advance than you think of us... However, I am a different story. Not to mention I designed them to crush skulls with their tiny legs, that in itself is something that we will never be able to accomplish with something of that size. It's body is actually smaller than it's legs." He explained with a sigh, he missed his spiders actually.

"Yes. The only reason is because they're more dumb. However, the human race does interest me. After, most of my companions have been human. Though, some of them weren't." he said casually. It wasn't like he had much to say. After all, he found just listening to the intrigued him. "Yes, I do see how you can dislike humans. They're mostly filled with idiots. I don't even get why they try to do things when they really can't. Attempting to create things they can't. It's very idiotic that with there dumb mind they even try. No offense to you of course." he said. Listening very carefully to the words of the other.

The Doctors tilted his head, "Joker?" he said, only ever so slightly confused on why the person called themselves that. Then again, people probably thought the same about him and calling himself The Doctor. "Well. I've killed a few people myself." he paused. "Oh yes, and in the future I wipe out my whole entire race. Probably shouldn't have looked. Though, it's not my fault when my future incarnations appear in my TARDIS. Sneaking a few things from my future was just bond to happen." More or less anyways. He left some of out, only deciding to tell Edward if he asked. It's not exactly something The Doctor goes sharing willy nilly. "She sounds rather unique, from your description."

Moving, he layed down on the ground on his side. He listened very closely. He didn't understand it himself. But, there was something interesting about this human. It seemed as if he could simply go on about the vastness of the Universe and he would just listen in awe. It was rather interesting to The Doctor, just how smart this man was. Hearing about the reasoning behind his two heart, he laughed a little. "Yes. Two hearts. The atmosphere on Gallifrey is actually thinner, though very similar to earths. Not only does it help us breathe better. We can go a much longer time without breathing, than humans can. Yet, they also have there disadvantages." he said, then sighed. "Honestly I don't understand how you all can go around breathing and living with only one heart. Then again you'd probably been wondering the same if you were suddenly given a seconded heart, when you've lived with one your whole life." he said. "Oh, yes I may seem harmless. Though, I do have my moments. It's rather complicated. But I will have my moments of nothing but the thought of ending the entire human race. And murdering your race, taking the lives on the innocent." he said, moving so he was now on his back. "Yes. However, not to argue. If you do it right. You can make them look so much like a real spider, no one would even know you had them everywhere. Therefore being able to kill quite a few people." realizing what he said, he shook his head. "Sorry about that. Oh, yes. I can tell already that you are far more intelligent than the average human being. They probably could barely put in a light bulb without having to read the instructions who knows how many times over."


	3. It Gets Intense And Taker?

_**This is up faster than I thought it would be. However, I really like how this is going so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Ah I see... Well then... I guess those lead to fascinating explorations hmm...? The TARDIS seems fascinating though, Dimensionally Transcendental is theory that makes it possible for things to be bigger on the inside than they are on the outside, I guess your species has found a way to prove the theory to be true. What does the TARDIS even look like though?" Taking note of his pacing he decided to speak up. "If you keep pacing, you may just annoy the guards... They don't like when we're up and about like that in our cells... It usually makes them think we're trying to find a way out..." It was here he remembered something. "Speaking of which... Tomorrow is the day of the month this cell block is allowed outside for three hours... We get three hours a month of fresh air and sunlight, just so that the asylum isn't shut down for being inhumane... Which it obviously is if they overlook characters who are in worse condition than I am..."

Cocking his head to the side, he listened to the other male's ramblings, he listened closely, however, he decided not to mention it as that may just throw him more into a state of mild confusion. With how the other spoke, it sort of made it difficult to comprehend what exactly he was trying to say. Reminded him of himself when he would tell a riddle. "Ah I see... Well that's rather horrid. At least you feel some sorrow even though it hasn't happened yet... It seems rather horrible that the entirety of your species gets obliterated... Does that mean you become the last one? The last Time Lord in existence?" That idea of nobody ever to relate to, to rely on for information, to just understand, seemed impeccably lonely... It kind of broke his heart to think about it... "The Constellation of Kasterborous? And Gallifrey? Wow, interesting names. Nevertheless, it seems that you don't live there anymore since you are on Earth right now..." He paused. "Sorry if this is a little prodding... But what is it like on Gallifrey? What does it look like, what kind of things do you see, the creatures that live there as I know Time Lords can't be the only ones... If you don't want to talk about it though, that's fine." He felt almost like he was playing therapist with the other.

"Hold on, hold on, you're being rather bland with this. High Council of Time Lords? Are those your higher power, the people you have to obey no matter what? The people that make all the rules for your species?" Edward asked curiously. His eyes settling on the others, watching him with a high curiosity and obvious thirst for knowledge. "And then regenerations? Does that mean you change your shape, like reincarnation, but different. Without the death? Sorry if I seem rather foolish to be asking those things, but I do prefer to be in the know over in the dark." Hearing what he said about the rodents he shook his head. "Actually, only three criminals care for me. Everybody else would love to see me dead by either the Batman, a Cop, or another Criminal... In no way am I liked or, for that matter, watched out for except when it comes to those three. Jonathan, the man in the cell to my right, is my best friend. And not only that, but we are more like family to each other than anything. In exchange for me making sure he keeps himself alive, making sure he eats properly, making sure he bathes, and checking up on him as much as I can to make sure that he isn't hanging from a noose or is having a heart attack from his mild schizophrenia, he makes sure that I always have somebody behind me. That I always have a way out of here. And that I always am able to continue my work without worry of experiencing sudden fear. Whereas in the cell to my left is little ol' Jervis. He's also a good friend. In exchange for my being his suicide watch as well and helping him find his 'Alice' and all and all being there, I get somebody who provides shelter and somewhere to run where I can stay away from the cops and Batman."

"Then we have Harley Quinn, whom is above us as you know, in repay just for a friendship and somebody to talk to, she makes sure that I never have to go threw the horrors of the Joker's experiments ever again. And somehow she keeps me, Jervis, and John off the list. Thank god for her." He said with a sigh of relief. "That's why I'm immune to what I am immune to. If I were struck with anything else I would have no block and, most likely, would die. If I am stuck alone in a room with anybody else in this Asylum, I may just as well be dead, so give me a gun and I'm sure I will do the honors instead." He shook his head leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "It kind of sucks though because they're the only people that care about me and I have to watch out for them with everything they do, if I don't they may be resting eight feet under ground, if they even get that luxury..." Hearing about the blood he seemed somewhat confused. "Oh you're gonna hate it hear if you can't stomach it... There's a lot of it here... I've grown used to seeing people crying blood because the water burned their throats even though it's icy cold, or people throwing it up because their food had blades in it, or people bleeding out from the beating of the guards... And then there are the suicides were people who find out are gonna be incarcerated swallow bombs that will go off and kill them in their cells... Talk about a gory end..." He shuttered remembering waking up one day from being knocked out by a serum after some 'tests' were preformed and seeing his cell mate just a mass of flesh, muscle, and entrails... All painted red with organs decorating the floor. He remembered the blood curdling scream he emitted when that happened. It was unexpected that horrifying, and didn't help at all with keeping his mental health. Good thing they moved him to Jervis' cell. Or he knew he would have snapped completely!

"Really? Once a week? That would come in handy for some... But still... I don't think staying standing is the best idea." He pointed out but just shrugged it off after that. "Oh well, nothing I can do about that, your choice." He sighed hearing about the other having multi-personality disorder. "That's a really annoying one from what I've heard... Although that's not exactly insanity if you ask me... So you should be fine when it comes to that..." He paused. "May I ask why you have Multi-Personality Disorder. Usually people have a reason behind it." He nodded with what Six had been saying. "Well they go by voice control, but I can also control them from my Super Computer believe it or not." At the mention of his ankle, he didn't expect the other to bring it up. In truth, because of what he said about blood, he had felt that he didn't even want to see it. "No I don't mind actually. Although I warn you, my leg got caught in barbed wire on my last caper so there may be a bit of blood." He warned before pulling up his pant leg. The mixture of red and purple looked horrendous, and the injures of the barbed wire were definitely infected. The swelling was exceedingly bad and obviously hasn't gone down since he injured it. "I'm still not sure if it's a sprain, a dislocation, or a break... Unfortunately here, the demonic characters in this Asylum don't give a damn about the condition of their patients... We could be on our death bed and they'll watch us until our final breath laughing and making jokes at our expense... It's horrible..."

"Yes. Time Lords were able to figure out what out leader. The creator of Time Lords, Rassilon. He had help of course, however I currently can't remember the name of the other two. One, no one knew his name." he said, stopping his pacing. "I'm a busy one. It's not exactly like I can just stay still. That in itself will eventually drive me insane. And that won't take long if I have nothing to do. Let's just say. An insane Time Lord isn't exactly a good Time Lord at all. It's even more dangerous than an insane human. Oh, and I've heard a few stories about insane humans." he said, tapping his foot. He just couldn't stand having to sit still. It annoyed him to no end to just sit there, doing nothing ! "One day a month?! For only three hours?!" he felt his eyes twitch in anger. At least it was something. "Yes. I can already tell the acts performed here are inhumane. It's disgusting." at this point, he was starting to wonder why humans interested him so much.

"Yes. Well, that's all I got out of it anyway. In my future, not only do I destroy my entire race. I destroy the planet. No more Gallifrey. Just me, to wonder the universe. Of course, the company of a companion every now and then." he said. He wasn't able to explain much about what he was going to do in the future. Because he didn't get all of the details out of his other selves. The fact that he was able to get anything period was a luck of the draw. "Yes. Odd names aren't they? You see. I don't know how they were named. But were originally just Gallifreyians. Now, we're called Time Lords. Thanks to Rassilon and his friends. Or, whoever they are. They're idiots." he paused, listening to the question. "No no, you're fine. Gallifrey. My home planet.." he was silent for a moment, before describing it. "A bright, orange sky. Not blue, or, actually clear, like your Earth sky. The mountains were capped with snow all the time. Fields and fields of it's tall, red grass. The trees. Oh the trees. They would shine in the light of the two suns. The silver leave gleaming. It's such a pretty sight to look at." he nodded. "Yes, you are correct. However, we stayed in a dome, over out city, on the entire planet. They were us, then, there were, Flutterwings, Woprats, Trunkikes, Yaddlefish, Flubbles, Tafelshrews, and Rovies. All inhabited that planet. Though, we never really interacted. Being that we shut ourselves away in our dome." he growled a little. The thought of being trapped in there for hundreds of years before finally escaping with Susan.

"Correct. Those were the ones who were supposedly deemed to have a higher authority than us. We are supposed to obey there rules. However, as you should probably be able to tell. I haven't listened to there rules. They're ridiculous!" he said, crossing his arms. "Yes. This is my Sixth incarnation. I've regenerated five times. For us, it is our form of that yes. We die, and out body changes. New fave, personality, mind set, everything is different. So technically, I've died five times. Now, I'm here. Probably the most intelligent of all my incarnations. However, even though we can regenerate. We can only do it Thirteen times. After that, no more of that time lord." he tried to moved to much as he listened. So, he went back to tapping his foot. "Well they're just rude people then. Then again, all criminals are considered that way. No offence to you Edward. Alice? Sounds like something from the good story Alice In Wonderland to me." he said, continuing to listen. "I do believe I like these three then. Not so much this Joker character. He's literally insane from the sounds of it. Someone with that much insanity is definitely dangerous. I can see why he's been put in here. I've also noticed they called you a freak." he said, changing the topic for a only a moment. "The guards seem not to know when intelligence is. Now I really don't like them." he last part he tried to keep to himself. Didn't work out.

"Currently blood is not something on my agenda to look out. Though, if I have to get used to it. Eventually I will. I just can't stand it." he said, shivering. "It's smell is disgusting. To see it disturbs me more than it probably should. I just can't stand blood. I hate it more than anything." he said, listening to how it would happen. He wanted to puke just at the thought of it. But, he didn't. He was going to have to teach himself if was going to be hear. He actually started wondering how long till he would be let out. They had just taken him away only a little after he landed. This is what he gets for not looking at the scanner! Then again, he hadn't done that in who knows how many years. He just needed his coat. It was not only apart of his outfit, but what if it was cold? After a little, he realized it was actually not that cold. But more than a little hot. He foot tapped faster, mostly from the anger of having to stand here and do nothing

"Yes. It's one of the upsides of a Time Lord. And I'd prefer to be moving about. But from what you said, I'd rather not get dragged anywhere by the guards again. It's rather pestering after all!" he said, re-crossing his arms as he hand moved them to his side for only a little. "Oh yes. I have that because..Well.." he paused, trying to figure out how to word it. After a moment, he spoke again. "You see. Somehow, a me from a different Universe ended up in mine. Causing there to be two different me's. That could've caused a paradox to destroy quiet a lot. Especially from how much I've done. Somehow, I don't really remember. But he ended up in my head, instead of in his Universe. Dimension. Whatever you wish to call. Now, he's bent up on killing everyone an anything." he paused. It had come back to him. "Oh yes, I met him in my Fifth self. However, my regeneration into this one went wrong. Causing him to be in my head." he said.

Sticking his hand in his pocket, then reaching in further to where is whole arm was in the pocket, he pulled out a medical kit. "Bigger on the inside." he said simply. "Okay." he quickly looked away. "I'm going to trust him. This once. As he...Oh it's hard to explain." he closed his eyes. After a moment, he re-opened them, and grin on his face. "So, hello~." he coed. "You intrigue me enough to want to help you. Be lucky. Or else you'd be dead." he said, narrowing his eyes before going to the swollen ankle. "Quiet a nasty looking thing." carefully, he put his hand around it. "Ah yes." he looked up. "A sprain would be this bad. Whatever you did, you broke it. I don't understand how but you did." moving his hands and opening the medical kit, he pulled out a shot. "This'll cause the swelling to go down. The pain shouldn't be as bad either."

With that, he carefully injected the shot into the swollen part. Putting the empty thing back into the medical kit. He grabbed bandages. And started to slowly wrap it around the others ankle. "I don't have a cast. So this is about all you're going to get. Let's just hope you know how to hide it. I'd rather not have this body dragged around again. It's rather agitating. Though, I'm sure he told you that. Did he not?" he asked, finishing wrapping it up. He put everything back in, and closed it. Putting it back in his coat pocket. "I'm The Taker. As he told you. I'd rather take everything dear to you, then let you keep it like the idiot Doctor does." he said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Oh yes. Don't angry me, even one little bit. Or you're dead. If not dead, beaten close to death. I don't play nice." he said, grinning evilly. "Got that?" he asked, tilting his head, grin never leaving his face.

**_Chapter Four Up Soon!_**


	4. Goodnight

_**Told Y'all I'd Get The Next Chapter Up Tonight!**_

He really didn't know how to respond to everything he had said, just listened in awe. The Doctor, in Edward's eyes, was an amazing character to listen to at the moment. As he heard the words, he gasped, and his eyes were struck with fear. Oh god no, this wasn't the Doctor at all. This must have been his other personality. Oh, how he wasn't going to trifle with him. "H-Hello..." He replied gingerly. Feeling rather weird talking to a different person in the same body. He did it with John but that was different, his other personality tend to come out when he was in costume. So there was Jonathan Crane and then there was Scarecrow. When the other touched his ankle, he winced and inhaled sharply, which ending up causing him to hiss out in pain. "I-I broke it?" Well this was a disappointment... Now he'll have to do something to keep his weight off it. "I think I may have broke it climbing over that barbed wire fence where I was caught, or it could have been from the bomb that went off that forced me to climb the fence to survive..." He explained with a sigh, not liking this at all.

He never did good with injections though, so when he saw it he almost pulled his foot away. The injection stung for a second but the pain seemed to go away eventually. Watching him work with the bandages too, he smiled, it was faint and barely noticeable though. "Thank you Taker for helping. I guess it's nice to meet you? I'm not quite sure because on account to what the Doctor said you aren't the nicest of people... But I wont be enraging you anytime soon... I'm not a big fan of physical encounters..."

He licked his lips, grinning even more. "Oh, yes he's quiet right. I don't help anymore. I gave up. On everything. I take. Everything." he put his fingers to his mouth. Just the thought of destroying everything made him grin like and idiot. "Oh, I heard about this, Joker, was it?" he asked. "Heh. I think I like him. He's the kind of guy who'd probably get where I'm coming from." he this, he did a little twirl in his coat, before stopping and glaring. "Did the little boy want to live~? To bad!" he laughed at his own words. "Everything ends. EVERYTHING." he grinned, kneeling to look Edward in the face. "Even you. One did, boy " he paused, practically spitting the word out in disgust. "You end. Everything dies. No matter what. I know this. Because I've caused it~!" he laughed again, standing back up straight and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because I like you. Oh, and I'd like to come out more in this place." he paused, looking at him with a serious look in his eyes. "You can either have me more often, or him. Usually I don't let anyone pick. Not even him. So, pick already before I change my mind on letting you decide."

The other was creepy indeed. Although he did remind him of Joker which made a shutter go threw his body. Pulling down his pant leg, he shook his head and began to respond. "You think I haven't acknowledged that. I acknowledged that forever ago. And am rather excited for the end. I inquire what's awaiting for me there, and I am determined to be killed in duty over here. Also." Hearing the laughter he shivered again, shaky breaths being exhaled, the ideas of Joker flooding his head, causing a panic to settle in his chest. But he wouldn't let that show.

"You like me?" He repeated. Rather shocked. "I'd rather have the Doctor. You kind of remind me of somebody that isn't exactly on a nice pleasant side of my mind."

"If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be moving. It's simple as that." he said, waving his hand in the air. "Fine fine fine." he then smirked, one last time. "You shouldn't have said. Cause I'll find out. And then I have a little weakness of yours~." he coed, before a sigh escaped his lips. Looking a Edward, he crossed his arms. "I'd rather you not say that. Having died five times like I told you. Death is not something you should be waiting for Edward.." he paused, thinking. "Ed. Because I'm tired of saying the long name." he sighed.

"How did he do with your leg? Somethings he blocked out. So I don't know everything that happened. He didn't make it worse right?"

He didn't respond at all to what the alternate persona of the Doctor had said, but he did respond when the Doctor was back. Nodding yes to his question. "He didn't make it worse... Well for a second I thought he was going to... But no, he injected me with something that numbed the pain and bandaged my leg." He replied calmly shaking his head. "He reminded me way too much of that clown above us... Damn he's better than no company at all but... still... I don't think I'll ever get over the memories of Joker." Suddenly the door to the cell opened with a loud bang. Hiding his newly bandaged leg, Edward looked to the guards.

"Doctor's here to put you to sleep." Said one in a husky voice. A thin Doctor, only an inch taller than Six, walked in with a nurse. The Nurse had a trey of two needles. The Doctor went over to Edward first, rolling up his sleeve, in which the nurse grabbed his arm rather tightly causing him to wince. Injecting him with the liquid seemed to take affect immediately as Edward began to sway a bit. Barely noticeable but he did. "This is a sedative, it's going to knock you unconscious since you two are up way past your hours." In which they repeated the same procedure with Six. "I should have warned you about that Doctor." Edward told him with a sigh.

"Sorry about him then." he said, and jumped and took a step to the side as the Guard came in. When he heard what the doctor had said, he winced a little when his arm was grabbed. He glared at them, then looked at Edward as he really didn't feel that much sleepy. A little, which would probably get stronger, but not by much at the moment. "It's fine..." he mumbled. Though, in his head he was cursing up a storm in Gallifreyian. Sleeping more than once a week was to much for a Time Lord.

"It's not your fault they don't understand..." he mumbled, hoping no one heard. Though, they possibly could have. He rolled his eyes at the doctor and nurse. They were going to have to have something stronger. His body was immune to things like that. Almost at least. It would take affect...In about five hours. By then the other would probably be knocked out.

He fell onto the mattress and let out a sigh, sinking into the bed. "I hate when they try to sedate me... Usually it causes problems... I usually end up throwing up when I wake up because of what's in the sedative..." He explained curling up into a tight ball. "By the way... Thanks for trying to help with my ankle... It feels much better right now... I just hope that the fact that it's broken doesn't cause too many trouble when we go outside tomorrow..." As he said this he began dozing. "Oh I almost forgot... Tomorrow... The bars in the window are loose... I haven't been able to bust it open because of my ankle... But if you can figure out how... we can escape soon..." He seemed to be growing more exhausted every second and didn't appear to like that one bit.

The Doctors nodded, climbing up onto his bunk. It was working faster than he had expected. He may just pass out seen before he was supposed to. "I don't think I'm gonna like this..." he said, laying on his back. "Throwing a Time Lord sleep schuale off...Isn't very much of a good thing..." he mumbled, feeling more tired by the minute. "It shouldn't cause...To much problems...Oh yes...If I can find my Sonic...It's me easy to get out..." he said, his eyes closing. "Even though...I don't want to...And probably shouldn't...I guess...Good night...Or is it almost day?..." he paused, and right before he feel asleep. Spoke one more thing, "If you want we can free the ones who care for you too..." he said, then blacked out. What was in the sedative that actually worked on him? He'd have to find that out.


End file.
